(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to metal salts of monoalkyl phosphates, preparation thereof, and cosmetic compositions comprising same and cosmetic powders.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art:
A variety of cosmetics comprising powders are known including makeup cosmetics such as foundations, face powders, powder eye shadows, powder eyebrows and the like, and body cosmetics such as body powders, baby powders and the like. The powders used in these cosmetics may be inorganic body extender pigments such as talc, kaolin, sericite, mica and the like; inorganic colorants such as titanium dioxide, zinc oxide, ultramarine blue, chromium oxide, iron oxides and the like; organic colorants such as organic synthetic dyes, lakes and the like; composite pigments such as titaniumdioxide coated mica, iron oxide-coated mica and the like; and treated powders obtained by coating the above-indicated powders with known coating materials such as silicone oils, higher fatty acids, higher alcohols, esters, waxes and the like. The properties of these cosmetics depend largely on the properties of the powders. However, these known powders are not satisfactory in imparting all properties necessary for good cosmetics, e.g. lubricity, flow-out, moistness, a suitable degree of adherence, and the like. In order to impart such properties, it is now the usual practice to add metallic soap to powder-containing cosmetics. Metallic soap is believed to impart moistness, lubricity, flow-out, adherence, and covering power to cosmetics. However, metallic soap used as a starting material for cosmetics does not impart satisfactory properties to final cosmetic articles. In conventional powder-pressed cosmetics, oils such as hydrocarbons, esters, waxes, silicones and the like are added for the purpose of improving press moldability. These oils tend to give adverse influences on the lubricity and flow-out of metallic soap. In final products, the properties of metallic soap are rarely utilized efficiently.
Other materials for cosmetics which are able to impart lubricity and flow-out include spherical polymer powders such as nylon powders, styrene copolymers, and the like. These materials are dry to the touch and poor in adherence, so that they cannot impart suppleness and moistness to cosmetics. Thus, such cosmetics becomes poor in adherence to the skin with a lowering of press moldability.